This invention relates to a die exchange apparatus for the use of a press brake, capable of automatically exchanging dies in a press brake without requiring an assistance of a person.
There are only a few kinds of dies capable of automatically exchaging in this kind of a die exchange apparatus so far.
However, it is difficult to apply such a die exchange apparatus to various kinds of press operations and unmanned operation in recent years. Therefore, the demand for a die exchange apparatus capable of freely exchanging and using various kinds of dies is going to be high.
In such a die exchange apparatus, it is necessary to determine face width of various kinds of dies to be used for machining. Besides, the method of storing various kinds of dies to be used for machining is to be studied.